1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory mounting device to mount an accessory used for X-ray radiography to a table of a radiographic apparatus and an accessory having the accessory mounting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to a radiographic apparatus including an X-ray fluoroscopic radiography table, an accessory such as a platform on which a subject stands or a radiography trestle on which a subject sits down is used. The accessory used for the X-ray radiography is fixed to a concave element formed in the side of the table of the X-ray radiographic apparatus using a pin. (Patent Document 1).
Related Art includes Utility Model JP 559-156607, the content of which is incorporated fully by reference.